Litchi Faye-Ling
Litchi Faye-Ling is a renowned doctor living in Orient Town, located in the 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi, and a playable character in BlazBlue series. Biography Litchi Faye-Ling owns a clinic in the main throng of Orient Town, and is helped by her assistant Linhua. For a time, she worked with Tager and Kokonoe in Sector Seven, until an incident, where a man by the name of Lotte Carmine, who seemed to hold much importance to Litchi, became Arakune. She defends the local townspeople from Arakune's assaults, and seeks to restore him to his former self through any means necessary; even through death. The Legacy of Litchi Faye-Ling *''BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger (2008-2009)'' *''BlazBlue: Continuum Shift (2009-2010)'' **''BlazBlue: Continuum Shift II (2010-2011)'' **''BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend (2011-2012)'' *''BlazBlue: Chrono Phantasma (2012-2014)'' Appearance Litchi is a young beautiful, sexy woman with long black hair tied into a bun, pink eyes, pink lipstick, and large breasts. On top of her hair is her pet panda, Lao Jiu. She wears a stylish Chinese doctor uniform with long white sleeves, a yin and yang brooch ribbon, a red vest, and a skirt dress that exposes her thighs. When in battle, she wears a slightly similar outfit: her hair is tied into a ponytail with Lao Jiu sitting on top with a yin-yang hair accessory at the end of the ponytail. She also wears an unbuttoned red vest that shows her black bra and breasts with separate black sleeves, a long red skirt, and red shoes which are in a Chinese sort of style. When she used to work for Sector Seven, her hair was styled the same way as the style she uses for combat. While performing medical work as a doctor she used wear China-red glasses with a styled white lab coat. When she was younger, her hair was as long as her back, and she kept it tied with a deep green bow. She also wore small glasses, along with a sleeveless red shirt, white tights, and red slippers. When Amane Nishiki uses his Astral Heat on her, this look is retained, but Litchi is with Lao Jiu. Personality Litchi, at first glance, can be perceived as the perfect woman - courteous, sexy, and intelligent. Being a doctor and former scientist, she is a kind person who is willing to help those in need. She is good friends with the Kaka Clan, acting as their teacher both mentally and, in Taokaka's case, physically. She has a one-sided, rather awkward relationship with Bang: Litchi likes him as a friend, while Bang is infatuated with her, but does not know how to express his love. In her heart, however, Litchi hides a deep guilt for not being able to help her colleague Lotte, who became the being known as Arakune. In secret, she has searched for a way to cure him through any means necessary. It is through this that she is manipulated by Hazama to work for the NOL. However, she didn't take any joy in the act, only taking such path because she has tried other paths to no avail such as asking Kokonoe, but was refused. She also realized that she had to use the cure for herself, as leaving it alone will not make her own corruption go away by itself, as seen in her Bad Ending. It also shows her unwillingness to give up or taking the easy way out to live in ignorance of her own condition when there's so much she could do for the benefits of others. Despite working with NOL, however, she never did became as low as her other co-workers are nor completely focusing on saving Arakune and forgetting everyone else. Litchi remained a kind, courteous soul with a kind heart. Theme Song Litchi Faye-Ling's theme song is "Oriental Flower" from BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger. Sprites Trivia *Litchi's theme, Oriental Flower, is a remix of Jam Kuradoberi's theme, Babel Nose. *Litchi's birthday, July 7, is also the date of the Chinese Qi Xi, or the Japanese Tanabata. *Another joke in BlazBlue is Litchi's apparent cosplay fetish. **In Teach Me, Miss Litchi!, Litchi is seen in one episode dressing Noel in a maid costume. **In Noel's gag reel in Calamity Trigger she was forced to wear April's outfit, Taokaka's coat and Valentine's outfit. **In Tsubaki's gag reel, Litchi coaxes Tsubaki into wearing a NOL uniform similar to one that Noel wears, clothing similar to Taokaka's, and a maid uniform. Gallery Illustrations Litchi_Faye-Ling_(Calamity_Trigger,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger Litchi_Faye-Ling_(Continuum_Shift,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Litchi_Faye-Ling_(Chronophantasma,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|BlazBlue: Chrono Phantasma Story Artworks Litchi_Faye-Ling_(Story_Mode_Artwork,_Normal).png|Original Attire Litchi_Faye-Ling_(Story_Mode_Artwork,_Normal,_Alternate_Outfit).png|Alternate Costume Litchi_Faye-Ling_(Story_Mode_Artwork,_Pre_Battle).png|Pre-Match Litchi_Faye-Ling_(Story_Mode_Artwork,_Defeated).png|DEFEAT! Navigation Category:Characters Category:BlazBlue Category:Playable Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Novus Orbis Librarium Members Category:Human Characters Category:Characters from China Category:Sector Seven Members Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Neutral Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Characters Born in July Category:Characters Who Debuted in 2008 Category:BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger Characters Category:BlazBlue: Continuum Shift II Characters Category:BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend Characters Category:BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Characters Category:BlazBlue: Chrono Phantasma Characters Category:Featherweight Characters